


kissing is a sign of intimacy

by being_happy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien has never been kissed before, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Ice Cream, Kissing, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, a lot of dumb kissing and cuddling, light Violence, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_happy/pseuds/being_happy
Summary: How each part of the love-square's first kiss goes! Prepare for some adorable fluffiness!
Relationships: (Adrienette) - Relationship, (Ladrien), (Ladynoir) - Relationship, (Marichat), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	kissing is a sign of intimacy

_Kissing is a sign of intimacy._

Kissing is a sign of intimacy. One of the many bonds you make with your loved one is kissing one another. It’s a tender sign of affection that is meant to be personal and bond two people together in a more personal and vulnerable way.

Kissing is good for your health. It can improve mental health, scare away anxiety and give comfort to someone feeling depressed and alone. It removes all insecurities and wipes a slate clean when you decide to be intimate with someone. Intimate as in, the first step of intimacy.

Which is kissing.

Something Adrien has never done before.

So, there he was, sitting next to the love of his life eating ice cream on a sunny afternoon, and talking about anything and everything. To say he was having the time of his life was an understatement. They knew about their identities, having just revealed them a week ago and now, they were doing ice cream dates together! He couldn’t be happier!

Except one thing felt missing, not saying that Marinette isn’t satisfying, he considers himself the luckiest guy in the world to be with her. He just felt awkward and ashamed he didn’t know what to do to start a conversation about _that._

They’ve kissed before, so he’s been told, but he couldn’t remember anything about those situations, and therefore he was upset he hasn’t been able to experience what it feels like to kiss his lady. Of course, this upsets him! He was the cheesy, no good romantic—at least, that’s what Plagg says—that wanted nothing more to feel the gentle skin of her lips on his. Feel the way his heart fluttered in his chest as they slowly closed the distance. He wanted to know what it felt like to tower over her in such a dominant way yet feel weak in the knees because she _does_ that to him.

He wanted to experience all that, wanted to know what she felt like. But like the pathetic, no good romantic he is, he was afraid to ask her for that.

So, after the ice cream was finished and the sun started setting, they packed up their stuff and headed back. He insisted on walking her home, even though he knew perfectly well that she could handle herself, it would be a little hard to run away and transform if she got cornered. Plus, it felt like the gentleman thing to do, and knowing how in love with her he was, he wanted to be the best version of himself for her.

They stopped outside her parent’s bakery. At sixteen, Adrien felt like this was a movie scene where the guy is supposed to say something witty and smart that’ll get the girl to laugh. They stare a tender moment before he steps closer and holds her hand as he leans in and…

Well, this was either the worst romance movie ever, or his luck was just that bad.

He stopped and she stepped in front of him, the streetlights coming on around them as the sun descended behind the horizon, and the lights from her balcony were now visible. The stars peeked out from their hiding spots and seemed to do a little flickering dance in the darkening sky, giving off a beautiful sight and calm feeling.

The girl in front of him seemed to have stolen both the ocean’s sparkling blue and the star’s flickering light in her eyes because in that moment, he could only stare at her beauty. Her cheeks flushed behind her freckles which seemed to pop up like little kisses in the summertime. She was looking up at him through her lashes with the shy look he loved so much, with a glint in her expression that just screamed her entire personality. She was wearing her raven hair down tonight, and the little beret she wore made her look all the more cute with her scarf and light crimson rain jacket.

She looked absolutely perfect tonight.

“Something wrong, Kitty?” Marinette asked, teasing in her voice.

Adrien shook himself out of his stupor before returning his eyes to her, blushing at the realization that he’s been staring at her for a solid few minutes.

“Uh, nothing, My Lady, you just—” he sighed, gesturing at her while giving her a tender smile. “You look beautiful, tonight.”

She flushed, looking away while suppressing a smile. He was so happy he could make her blush now, now that she’s finally accepted his love.

“Thanks, _Minou,”_ she said, giving him a look. “You clean up quite nicely as well.”

He struck a pose, “Well, I guess it’s the model in me.”

She covered her lips with her fingertips and giggled at him, him joining her, but unable to take his eyes off her smiling lips, noticing the faint red lipstick on them. Even if he did get lipstick on his lips, he wouldn’t care, she probably tasted like cherries anyway.

“Well,” she said, once her giggling had ceased. She gestured inside, “I should probably get inside before it gets too cold.” She gave him a warm look before reaching for the handle, “See you at school on Monday, Kitty.”

He reached out, not by his accord, and grabbed her wrist, halting her.

“Wait,” he said, not letting go of her. “Just… hold on.”

She grew concerned and stepped back up to him, crowding his space and placing a hand on his chest in worry. “What is it?”

He blushed and looked down, feeling the anxiety rise in his chest. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she would feel pressured or she hates kissing. Maybe it’s a big turn off for her so therefore, no kissing and no intimacy.

“Kitty,” she pushed, leaning closer to meet his eyes. “Kitty, what’s wrong?”

He raised his gaze to meet hers. For years, Ladybug and Chat Noir have been able to read each other’s thoughts with little effort. It was a necessity during battle, catching glances across the battlefield for the next move, or a look in case they needed help. But he guessed, now that they knew about each other’s identities, the trait bled into their everyday lives, and now, it was both a blessing and a curse.

Marinette’s eyes widened at what he was asking without saying anything and she blushed and looked down. “Oh,” was all she said.

He nodded, “I know,” he said, sighing shamefully. “I know, we don’t have to do it if—”

“I never said I didn’t want to,” she suddenly cut in, meeting his eyes.

He stared at her, wide eyed. “Really?”

She blushed again and looked down, nodding all the same.

He nodded and looked down as well, feeling his own cheeks flare up at the idea. He could kiss her tonight, if only he had the courage to do what all those teenage heartthrobs do on TV.

He groaned internally. _God, I am so pathetic._

“Just a fair warning,” she said, catching his attention as he looked back at her. She was blushing profusely, which just made her all the more adorable as he watched her and waited for her to continue. “I’ve…” she glanced at him nervously. “I’ve never been kissed before.”

He blanched, “Wait, really?”

Her face fell, “Is that a bad thing?”

His eyes widened, “No, of course not. It’s not bad at all, I just…” he trailed off, meeting her eyes and shaking his head. “I’ve… I’ve never been kissed either.”

She knitted her eyebrows together, “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, reaching to scratch the back of his neck. “Yeah, pathetic isn’t it?”

“No,” she said quietly.

He looked up at her, studying her shifting weight and the way she avoided his gaze.

He stepped closer, “Technically, we both have been kissed before.”

She scoffed, “Yeah, by each other.”

“At least you remember one,” he said, giving her a sad look. “I don’t remember them at all.”

Her eyes softened as she let out a breath, not leaving his eyes. “I guess you’re right.”

They were almost chest to chest now, their closeness evident by the way their breath seemed to bounce off each other’s noses. His eyes couldn’t leave hers, trapped by her warm ocean blue look that had him paralyzed from his ability to move. He was scared to step away, but also afraid of stepping too close, stepping over her boundaries he knew were very important to her. He hated the idea of invading what she always said was important to her, so he was going to avoid that at any costs.

She reached out to him and took his hand, never leaving his gaze. “Adrien,” she said, her voice almost a whisper. “You can’t kiss me from up there.”

He chuckled, feeling some of the tension falling off his shoulders. “I’m taking my time, Princess.”

“Well, take your time a little faster.”

“Impatient, are we?”

“You knew what I meant.”

“Oh, so you _are_ wanting a little taste?”

“Kitty,” she said, warning in her voice while her cheeks flushed. “Stop teasing, or I will walk through that door,” she gestured at the bakery entrance.

He grabbed her shoulders only to run his hands down her arms to take her hands in his. “Okay, I’ll stop.”

She huffed, before lifting her chin in a proud motion. “Good.”

He smiled down at her, before reaching up and cupping her cheek gently. He watched as she leaned into the gentle gesture, before tilting her head to the side and kissing the inside of his palm, nuzzling against him. He was convinced she was more of a kitten then he was, the way she cuddled next to him during late movie nights or patrols. It was utterly adorable, and he hoped she never stopped.

He tilted his own head down, looking her in the eyes until she became fuzzy and he closed his eyes, feeling her nose being tucked next to his. He leaned a little closer and almost gasped when he felt her lips graze his, and he smiled to himself. He prodded her head more up to lean in again, but this time, he didn’t shy away from her.

He carefully placed his lips over hers, eliciting a gasp from her. Finally, he captured her lips with his and stilled against her, waiting for her to pull away, but when she didn’t, he couldn’t help but tease her a little bit. He pulled back only to capture her lips again while tilting his head to the side to deepen it, winding a hand around her waist.

She moved closer to him with no resistance and kissed him back, pulling a little sigh from the back of her throat. He smiled against her and kissed her again, still cupping her face and loving the feeling of her burning cheeks against his fingertips.

He felt as if a thousand fireworks were going off in his chest, butterflies flapping endlessly in the pit of his stomach, and his head was barely staying above the ocean he desperately wanted to drown in. He could feel his heartbeat pounding inside his chest, and he loved how each painful beat was for her, rattling his ribcage. He loved the feeling of her petite but muscular body under his fingertips, how such a strong-willed soul could be contained in her adorable thing she calls “height.” She was so short he had to tilt his head all the way down in order to kiss her, which made him smile, because someday he was going to have to pick her up just to kiss her.

He was kissing her, he was kissing his lady, he was kissing Ladybug! He was kissing Marinette! He could only dream of this day, only hope that someday his lady would return his affection. He could only hope that she would give him a chance, but now he knew her name, her last name, her favorite color, her smile, her eyes and now, he knew the taste of her lips as well.

And she tasted like cherries.

She was the one to finally pull away first, sucking in a sudden breath as she pressed her forehead against his, looking down at his chest. He was too focused on her, watching her facial expression turn from flushed and surprised to gleeful and satisfied. She closed her eyes, a stupid grin on her face as she bit her lip while he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She settled her hands on his biceps, and the contact burned through his clothes and onto her skin.

“Are you sure you’ve never kissed someone before?” she asked, snuggling closer to him. “Because you’re really good at it.”

He hummed, “My lips have always and will always be yours to kiss, My Lady.”

She grinned before leaning back up to peck him on the lips, once, twice, three times. She finally stepped away, holding his hand and smiling at him, stepping towards the door.

“Goodnight, Kitty,” she said, before letting go of his hand to grab the handle.

“Goodnight, Princess,” he said, smiling at her.

She flashed him one last smile before opening the door with a creak and stepped inside, locking the door behind her. She waved at him through the window, and all he could do was smile back as she closed the curtain for the night.

He sighed before turning on his heel and walking across the street, watching the last of the sunny afternoon fade away behind the starry night sky.

He reached up to rub his lips but when he pulled away to look at his fingers, he found the red paint from her lipstick on his lips.

He smiled, and it still tasted like cherries.

. . .

Ladybug was flying through the air on a late-night patrol, feeling the wind whipping at her face and making her feel safe and warm despite the cold. She guessed it was because the contact of the cold wind was familiar, and therefore making her feel safe.

She was just heading home after a pretty quiet patrol when she spotted a familiar house and one of the large room’s lights were on.

She changed course and headed in that direction, swinging and extending her arms to get to the light. She landed on the roof of the building and attached the end of her yo-yo to the Wi-Fi tower then stepped on the edge. She carefully lowered herself backwards then went upside down in a spider man pose before willing her yo-yo to lower her more.

She reached about mid window, low enough for whoever was inside to open it up and speak with her face to face. She saw a single lamp illuminating the corner of the room where a desk was set with computer monitors and several different pages of notes. She noted how the blond, that faced away from her, had his chin resting in his palm while he tapped his pencil aimlessly, staring at the notes like they were just about the least important thing on earth.

She smiled fondly at the sight, always the working boy.

Ladybug reached out and lightly rapped on the window.

Adrien shot up from his desk, pencils and papers flying while he looked up at what could be disturbing him at this hour. His eyes immediately softened at the giggling Ladybug, who was just as gorgeous, upside down with her hair hanging down because, you know, gravity.

She watched him pretend to be angry while he walked forward with clenched fists and a tugging smile on his face.

He reached her and opened up his window, giving her an exasperated look. “You know, I have a chemistry test tomorrow.”

She giggled again, “And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you torture yourself with that information on a test you’ll easily get an A on?”

He sighed, “Well, for one, I like to be prepared,” she snorted, and he glared at her. “I’m not just some dumb cat, you know!”

“I know, Kitty,” she said fondly, smiling at him. “I just think you could be doing better things with your time.”

He raised an eyebrow, “And what is that, oh wise Guardian of the Miraculous?”

She grinned, “You can kiss me hello for one.”

He smiled, “Now, I can do that.”

He leaned out the window, making sure to hold onto the windowsill and leaned towards her. They met halfway and their lips collided, both of them smiling stupidly into it. What a moment it was, a Spiderman kiss underneath the stars with the love of her life? Things couldn’t get much better than this.

He leaned back and locked eyes with her, his expression softer than before. “Would you like to come in?”

She nodded before grabbing the windowsill. He leaned back to give her room and she slid through the frame, before landing lightly onto the wood floor.

“Shouldn’t you be studying for this test to?” he asked, going back to his desk to pick up the papers and pencils he knocked down.

Ladybug shrugged, “Chemistry is an easy subject, I thought patrol was a better idea.”

He hummed, “Well, I’m glad you feel prepared,” he said sarcastically.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. Adrien never got sarcastic unless something was bothering him, Chat Noir did that to, and it was never a good sign. She found herself extremely relieved that she knew her partner, and boyfriend, so well.

“What’s up with you?” she asked, leaning down beside him to help pick up the mess, watching him all the same. “You seem upset.”

“I’m not upset,” he grumbled.

She snorted, “Yeah, I’m convinced.” She noticed he was crumbling up the pieces of paper when he picked them up and grabbed the pencils a little too aggressively. She reached out and took his hands, making him still and look up to meet her eyes, which softened when he did.

She squeezed his hands, “You know you can tell me anything,” she reassured, smiling lightly at him. “I’m not hear to judge you, or laugh at you, or critique you. I’m here to listen, be a shoulder you can cry on, and lean on when you can’t hold yourself up.” She scooted closer to him and rubbed her thumb against the hairline on the back of his neck, making him purr lightly. “I’m right here, Adrien,” she said, her voice gentle. “You can tell me anything.”

He stared at her for a long moment before looking away, his eyes becoming misty as he sorted through his thoughts.

“It’s not a big deal,” he said, half shrugging. “I get it all the time, and it’s nothing new.” He met her eyes, and she waited for him to continue with patience and grace. He sighed, “I got a B- on my last Chemistry test, and my da—” he looked down, shaking his head. “He just flipped and… just gave me this disapproving look he always gives me.” He shook his head in disappointment, tears brimming his eyes. “It’s not just that, he never understands me, he never listens, and he never takes a second out of his day to talk to me! I mean—” he looked at her, tears falling out of his eyes. “I’m his _son…_ shouldn’t that mean something?”

She rubbed the spot between his shoulders, and she watched him look down and wipe away the tears. “Adrien… this isn’t your fault,” she said, continuing her menstruations. “Just because your father thinks you’re slacking off, it doesn’t mean you are.”

He huffed, “It’s because I’m always patrolling and protecting the city. I can’t get in enough studying time without running myself dry.”

“And that’s important,” she said, reaching out with her free hand to take his again. “Caring about yourself is more important than anything school has to offer. How you feel is important, Adrien.”

“Not to my father,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m always just a disappointment to him.”

“You’re not,” she said firmly, placing the hand holding his against his chest. “You’re not a disappointment, Adrien, you never were. It’s your father’s fault for leaving you alone and making you feel this way. What relationship you have is toxic, he only comes to you when he needs something of you, and he doesn’t care how much he hurts you when he does it.” She sighed, closing her eyes to end her rant and calm her frustrations. “What I’m trying to say is… you’re not a failure, Kitty,” she said, rubbing his shoulders still. “You are important, and amazing, and _loved—_ my God Adrien you are so loved,” she said, smiling at him, her own tears brimming. “By Alya, Nino, Kim, Max, Ivan, Rose, even Chloe! And by your mother…” she said, catching his gaze again and smiling. “By me.”

He reached up and took her hand in his, the one on his chest. He smiled at her, eternally grateful for this angel. “I know,” he said, reaching up and wiping a wayward tear from her cheek. “I know… I love you to.”

She smiled again at him, before covering his hand with hers and leaning into the touch. He took that opportune moment to lean forward and kiss her between the eyebrows before dropping lower. She happily obliged as he pressed his lips against hers, and smiled into the kiss, getting the warm feeling in his chest he always got when she kissed him.

Here, in the darkness of his room, with a single lamp lit in the corner to provide little light, sitting on the floor with the person he never thought would be in his heart like the way she was now. Living there willingly, and she seemed set on staying. Her kisses were gentle, her touch was gentle, and her heart was gentle, and he was beyond grateful for it.

There, in the darkness of the night, while the nightly noises praised for their connection, there was a stillness that lingered in the air.

To say that he felt better, was an understatement.

. . .

Marinette wasn’t just strange; she was _strangely_ strange. She seemed to attract so much unnecessary attention to herself that it was strange for her _not_ to be strange. It was strange to see her not trip over herself at least three times a day. Stuttering all over her words in front of the boy she loves was a normal thing at this point.

But _this?_

This was just over the top.

She was running full speed down a street, feeling her heartbeat pounding in her chest like a loud drum. It was about the third time in her lifetime an akuma had it out for her, and about the three hundredth time she’s actually caused one. She was pretty sure this was the kid she had strictly said was not allowed to have ice cream today while she was babysitting him. He must’ve thrown a tantrum when he got home and mom got frustrated with him then… well, you get the picture.

The point? Marinette was running for her freaking life.

She was panting by the time she turned down her street, trying to get away fast enough to transform in private without the akuma seeing her other identity. But the akuma was a flying glob of sticky vanilla ice cream, much like Glaciator, but with a much bigger temper.

“Come here Marinette!” the akuma yelped, flying after her (he can fly??). “I’m looking forward to freezing your nasty mouth off, after saying I can’t have ice cream!”

“I’m sorry!” she spluttered, finding it difficult to breath, shout and run at the same time. “Your mom said you couldn’t have ice cream today! You had it last night!”

“I wanted it then!” he whined, his voice shrill and _very_ unmanly. Then again, he is a seven-year-old kid. “And now I want you to be a frozen popsicle! So, hold still!”

Marinette jumped to the side just as a blast of ice cream zoomed passed her head, avoiding it and jumping down another street. But she caught her foot on a crack in the asphalt and she stumbled forward, landing on her forearms as she hit the ground. She jerked her head backwards and saw the akuma approaching her, a snarling grin on his face.

“Finally,” he said, pointed a small scepter at her. “I can freeze you forever!”

“Hey! That’s not very nice!”

Out of nowhere, a black blur dropped from the sky and landed between her and the akuma, straightening and extending his baton in front of him. His familiar tail wrapped around her ankle protectively, his primal instinct to keep her safe even if it was a little pointless. She still thought it was cute, though.

“I would appreciate it if you stepped away from the little lady,” Chat Noir said, not wavering in front of her and glaring heavily at the akuma. “We can end this quick and easy.”

The akuma hackled at him. “What are you? Some guardian angel?” he snorted at them. “You come to rescue your little girlfriend?”

“Princess, actually,” he said, taking pride in the nickname, and Marinette rolled her eyes at him. Chat continued, “Now step back before you do something really stupid.”

“I don’t think so,” he said, before raising his scepter at them.

Marinette went on autopilot. “Look out!” She grabbed his tail and yanked him down, twisting in the air until he landed on top of her, surprising them both from the sudden closeness.

His ears suddenly flicked upwards before he grabbed her around the waist and rolled to the side, her grabbing around his shoulders as they missed a glob of ice cream by mere inches. He stood up suddenly once they were out of the way and extended his baton, flying through the air while Marinette held on for dear life.

She slipped, “Chat!” she cried out, regaining her grip. “Chat, I’m gonna fall!”

“No, you’re not,” he reassured, his voice breathy as he ran across the rooftops, the akuma close behind. “I’ve got you.”

She guessed she had to believe him or hold on tighter. She did both and pulled herself closer to him, her arms trembling from the strain she was putting them under. She believed that he would never let her fall, he would leap down and catch her, like he always did.

He wouldn’t let her crash.

Finally, Chat disappeared behind the smoke of a chimney before ducking down into the fire escape below them, the smoke providing a perfect cover as they huddled close together against the wall. They both held their breath when the akuma paused over the alleyway they were hidden in, looking around with a frustrated look on his face. Finally, after searching from his vantage point, he huffed and flew off, disappearing into the streets of Paris.

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was close,” Chat said, looking over at her.

She scoffed, “Understatement.”

They both crawled out of their hiding place and looked over the side of the railing, finding about two stories down was the alleyway filled with rats, trash and even more rats.

Marinette grimaced, “I don’t want to go down there.”

He turned to her, “Well, you’re gonna have to unless you want these lovely people in the other building to see how adorable we are as a couple.” He gestured forward and she followed his finger.

He was right, he found a man and a woman staring at them, confused for a moment before waving at them subconsciously.

Both Marinette and Chat waved back, also confused by the endeavor.

She finally agreed and watched as Chat stepped over the railing, reaching for her hand. There was no more fire escape below them, so that meant she had to be lowered down by him. Of course, she could always transform into Ladybug, but with prying eyes like the people across the street, she was afraid someone would figure out she was Ladybug.

So, she took Chat’s hand and he helped her step over the railing, keeping a hand on her to make she didn’t fall backwards or something. She tucked herself underneath his arm and he held her tightly against him before he grabbed his baton from behind him and extended it to the bottom. They sank to the ground like a dropping elevator, and she held onto him tighter.

He set her down when they reached the ground and she leaned against the wall, the exhaustion from the unexpected run she took in her jeans finally taking a toll on her.

“Tired?” Chat asked, genuine concern in his voice.

She nodded, not looking at him. “Yeah, just need a minute before we head out again.”

“Okay,” he responded before the sound of him jumping caught her attention.

She looked up to see him hovering above her, his leg extended in front of him and his foot resting against the wall she was leaning on. Another foot was pressed against the wall his back was pressed against, his hands also helping him hold her up. He was looking off into the distance, his eyes focused while his ears twitched, like he was listening for something.

“What are you doing?” she asked, walking forward.

He looked down at her, “I’m trying to find the akuma. I’ll distract him until you catch your breath enough to meet me.”

She stared up at him, “Chat—”

“It’s okay,” he said, smiling at her, knowing she already didn’t like the idea of them splitting up. “I’ll be fine.”

She hesitated, staring up at him while pressing her lips together in an attempt to hold her tongue on exactly how much she hated the plan.

“Okay,” she relented. “Just… be careful.”

He smiled at her, “Always, little bug.”

She stepped forward again, “Good luck kiss?”

He smiled down at her, “Now, I can’t reject that.”

She stepped closer and he leaned closer to her, still holding himself up while wanting to be near her. She raised herself up to her tiptoes to even touch his lips, her hands pressing against the wall to try and pull herself up to him. He leaned down in such an inhumane way it that it was hard not to think of him as a cat in that moment.

His lips carefully caressed hers and then pressed against her, the sensitive skin sending chills down her spine that had her blushing to her ears. She felt like a bunch of fluttering butterflies were trying to escape her stomach and fly into her heart, which was pounding like a racehorse. The rest of her body fell numb to everything but the way his lips carefully explored hers, as if he’s never done so before. He seemed to study her lips with his own like a map, wanting to go anywhere and everywhere when it came to her.

When they parted, it was like the stars in hiding were screaming their names, like they’d done something right. It felt right with him, it has always felt right with him, and she was just now realizing this.

He smirked at her before jumping upwards, hollering like an excited little boy on Christmas day after receiving the best gift of all time. She stepped back and watched him with a growing smile on her face, as he disappeared above the buildings.

She only took a moment for the warm feeling to consume her, like how every time he kissed her, he made that warm feeling inside her bloom like the roses he gave her. After that moment was finished, she finally sighed with contentment, transformed, then ran after him.

. . .

The sky was golden as Ladybug laced her hand with Chat Noir’s pulling herself closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled against him and refused to let him scoot away, not that she thought he was going to, but she was too cuddly to care at the moment.

“What are you doing?” Chat asked, laughter in his voice.

She smiled at the sound of his warm voice, “Cuddling.”

He chuckled, “You wanna cuddle, My Lady?” he asked.

She giggled, “That was a rhetorical question.”

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on his chest while he leaned back, sighing as she snuggled up onto him until she was lying flat against him. She breathed deeply before letting out a long breath of air that he could feel on his neck. He smiled at her sleepiness and held her tighter, liking the feeling of her in his arms.

“Tired?” he asked, rubbing her back affectionately.

She nodded, smacking her lips while she settled against him.

He felt a feeling of security fall on him, like all the anxieties and longing and loneliness, all that disappeared completely when she was around. And he loved how she made him want to be more and better than who he was, encouraging him to be better than his father ever was.

“Chat?” she called.

He looked down at the top of her head. “Yeah?”

She shifted her head until she could see him, bringing her arms up above her head so she could rest her chin against it. She met his eyes and smiled at him, making him smile tenderly back at him.

“I love you,” she whispered.

He could hear that a thousand more times and still need to hear it every day, every second. He needed to believe that she loved him. He needed the proof he knew she could provide.

He smiled at her, “Prove it.”

She smiled at him, finding the question funny. He has requested this many times, and Marinette and Ladybug alike have always responded with the same answer, a tender kiss on the lips.

Ladybug leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, a tender one that meant so much to him. He traced his hands up her back and held her waist delicately, feeling the way her middle dipped into her waist. He studied her beautiful curves with his hands and used his lips to caress and brush hers, eliciting tiny, adorable sighs from her lips and bounced between his. He breathed her in, cherished this moment, because all in a moment, it could be gone. He needed to hold onto her, not let her go, and keep her safe from all the bad things he could keep her from.

He didn’t want to shelter her like the way his father did with him, that was the last thing he wanted. He was extremely protective of her, but not to the point where he wanted to keep her under house arrest for the rest of her life. She deserved to live her life and see beautiful things and create amazing designs like she wants to, and if he restricted and prevented her from living out her dream, he would never forgive himself.

He loved her; therefore, he wanted the best for her.

They finally parted with little to no space between them, and he liked how intimate and close they were being in that moment. He finally got to experience more than the painful longing he held for her before she finally accepted his love, and now he gets to feel every part of their blossoming love _with her._

Together, like how they were supposed to be.

“My Lady, I love you,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

She smiled warmly, “I love you to, Kitty.”

. . .

Kissing is a sign of intimacy. He liked the sound of bonding with her over something he used to think was so simple and natural. Of course, he found himself loving the feeling of her delicate lips on his, feeling how she inhaled sharply when he surprised her with a gentle kiss. He loved the way she gasped and leaned into his touch when he would kiss the nape of her neck, blushing to her ears.

He loved kissing her, and he guessed that was a really good sign that this was meant to be.

_Kissing is a sign of intimacy._

Well, let’s just say, they were always intimate.

Even without the kissing.

They didn’t need kissing to know they loved each other, it was just a physical sign of love and affection. But it was also screaming to the world that they were each other’s and no one else’s.

It was a bond, a secret, and a _promise._

What was that promise?

Only Marinette and Adrien know, because isn’t another sign of intimacy also…

Saving the best of yourself, for the one that holds your heart?

Yeah, that sounds about right.

I guess I got it wrong then…

_Being intimate, is holding what the other person holds close to their own heart, close to yours._

And that… that is intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you like my writing, go check out my other works!
> 
> Insta: @being_happy_official


End file.
